J'envoie valser
by Totchou
Summary: Une petite fic sur une journée dans la vie de mes deux amants favoris Naruto et Sasuke. Sur un air de Zazie, lisez leur conception de l'amour, je suis sûre que ça va faire des heureux Comme quoi on a pas besoin que de mots, les gestes comptent beaucoup


Naruto se réveilla et tourna la tête vers le jeune homme qui était allongé à côté de lui, dormant à point fermé. Sasuke le tenait étroitement serré contre lui, un bras autour de son torse, la tête sur le côté, ses mèches éparpillée autour de sa tête et sur ses yeux, flottant au rythme du souffle léger qui sortait de sa bouche.

Naruto le regarda en souriant, il était si beau quand il dormait, il était toujours beau en fait. Le porteur de Kyuubi se tourna doucement sur le côté de façon à ce que Sasuke ne se réveille pas et puisse toujours le serrer contre lui. Il s'accouda sur son oreiller et lui caressa doucement ses cheveux ébène si soyeux et qu'il aimait tant. C'était un fait, Naruto Uzumaki était complètement fou amoureux de Sasuke Uchiwa

Sasuke commença à bouger, resserrant son étreinte autour de son amant.

-Hum… Gémit-il Naruto… watashi…no…kitsune… Murmura-t-il un petit sourire aux lèvres qui fit fondre le blond.

Naruto approcha ses lèvres de celles de Sasuke et les effleura, il sentit son amant sourire contre ses lèvres.

-Sasuke-chan…Il est temps de se réveiller.

-Hummmm… Naruto Kun…

Sasuke daigna enfin ouvrir paresseusement un œil.

-Salut mon p'tit loup. Fit Naruto en embrassant Sasuke sur le front.

-Ohayo watashi no tenshi. Fit Sasuke en embrassant Naruto.

Naruto répondit passionnément à son baiser et le chevaucha, passant ses mains dans les cheveux de Sasuke tandis que Sasuke le tenait serré contre lui les bras au niveau de son dos et de son cou ( Taki Chan : comme dans la dernière page de fake 7)

-Je t'aime Sasuke. Fit Naruto contre ses lèvres.

-Moi aussi Naruto.

_**J'en vois des qui s'donnent, donnent des bijoux  
dans le cou  
c'est beau mais quand même  
ce ne sont que des cailloux**_

Ils étaient maintenant sortis de l'immense demeure des Uchiwa pour aller faire un tour au village. Se tenant par la main, ils regardaient les passants faisant leurs tâches quotidiennes.

Ils virent Kakashi et Iruka en train de discuter, ou plutôt c'était Iruka qui parlait et Kakashi l'écoutait bien trop occupé à le dévorer des yeux, c'était limite si on voyait le fort intérieur de Kakashi avoir des pensée trèèèèèèèsss perverses envers ce pauvre Iruka.

Ils virent Shikamaru et Temari encore en train de se disputer.

Ils virent Kiba qui faisait le beau devant Hinata, d'ailleurs ça avait l'air de lui plaire, mais on dirait plutôt le contraire pour Shino, qui regardait son coéquipier d'un air consterné.

Ils croisèrent Sakura et Ino, bien trop occupées à se disputer pour les remarquer. En même temps c'était pas plus mal pensa Naruto.

Enfin, il virent Asuma en train de faire la cour à Kurenai

En voyant ça, Sasuke sentit Naruto se serrer plus fort contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Sasuke sourit et embrassa le front de Naruto.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant Ichiraku pour aller manger des ramens, les ramens préférées de Naruto. Ils s'installèrent au comptoir.

-Deux bols de ramens au miso s'il vous plait.

Naruto arrêta aussitôt Sasuke.

-Sasuke Kun ! Le réprimanda-t-il. Je ne veux pas avoir à te valoir quelque chose.

-Mais Naruto kun je…

-Ta ta ta ! Je suis encore capable de me payer un bol de ramen. Par contre. Ajouta-t-il avec un air de gamin de 6 ans, je veux bien que tu me les donnes à manger.

Sasuke le regarda d'abord surpris, puis sourit amusé, prit les ramens dans le bol de Naruto et les porta à sa bouche. Naruto le regarda d'un air souriant, prit sa main et la guida jusqu'à sa bouche et engloutit les ramens. Sasuke attendrit posa sa main sur sa cuisse et la caressa doucement.

**_des pierres qui vous roulent, roulent  
et qui vous coulent  
sur les joues  
j'aime mieux que tu m'aimes  
sans dépenser des sous  
_**

Quand ils sortirent du restaurant, toujours main dans la main, Sasuke lui sourit et l'entraîna hors du village de Konoha pour entrer dans la forêt.

-Sasuke où m'emmènes tu ?

-Chut Kitsune c'est une surprise. Fit Sasuke en souriant un doigt sur les lèvres.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans une petite clairière au cœur de la forêt. Naruto fut émerveillé par la beauté du lieu, l'herbe était verte, et il y avait un court d'eau. Naruto ferma les yeux et apprécia le chant de l'eau et la brise fraîche qui lui caressait le visage.

Le blond se retourna vers l'Uchiwa.

-C'est magnifique Sasuke ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Je sais ! C'est pour ça que je t'ai emmené ici. Fit Sasuke en le regardant tendrement. Je savais que ça te plairait.

-Arigatou Sasuke Chan.

Sasuke le serra très fort contre lui et l'embrassa langoureusement.

**_moi je m'en moque  
j'envoie valser  
les truc en toc  
les cages dorées  
toi quand tu m'serres très fort  
c'est comme un trésor  
et ça  
et ça vaut de l'or_**

Naruto entra dans le restaurant et vit Shikamaru assis à une table seul et ayant l'air de s'ennuyer énormément. Il décida donc de s'approcher de son ami au balais sur la tête (note de Taki Chan : Désolée mais j'avais une envie folle d'écrire ça !)

-Yo Shika ! Fit-il d'un air enjoué et joyeux.

-Hum ? Ah salut Naruto. Fit ce dernier d'une voix morne.

-Je peux m'assoire avec toi ?

-Oui si tu veux.

Naruto s'exécuta et prit place à côté de Shikamaru.

-Sasuke n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda Shikamaru étonné. C'est rare de ne pas vous voir ensemble. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Oh non pas du tout ! Le rassura Naruto, il s'est juste arrêté à l'épicerie.

-Ah je me disais aussi. C'est vrai qu'en vous voyant, on a du mal à s'imaginer que vous pourriez vous disputer. Vous êtes si proches.

Naruto sourit et rougit légèrement.

-C'est vrai. Mais dis moi Shika, vu ta façon de dire ça, on dirait que tu es jaloux.

-Non pas vraiment, plutôt envieux.

-Ca va pas avec Temari ?

-Bof, on s'est encore disputé. Cette fille, je l'aime comme un fou mais elle a vraiment un caractère trempé et il faut toujours que je sois aux petits soins avec elle, et je dois toujours céder à ses caprices. J'ai l'impression qu'elle fait ça pour se persuader que je l'aime. Mais elle a pas l'air de comprendre que je l'aime beaucoup mieux sans toutes ces fanfreluches et tout ça ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Je compatie. Tu n'as qu'à lui en parler.

-Mais j'ai déjà essayé ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on vient encore de se disputer. J'aimerais tant être comme toi et Sasuke, vous n'avez même pas besoin de mots pour vous comprendre.

Naruto rougit légèrement en se grattant la tête.

-Tu sais, on se connaît depuis très longtemps Sasuke et moi. Et…enfin, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, mais avec Sasuke j'ai appris à m'accommoder à des gestes tendres et très peu de mots, et je suis très heureux comme ça. Les gestes sont tellement plus importants que les mots Shikamaru, j'aime Sasuke plus que tout et je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me le dise, je sais que c'est réciproque.

Soudain il sentit deux bras puissants lui serrer tendrement autour des épaules et deux lèvres chaudes se poser sur son cou.

Naruto se retourna en remontant sa main sur la joue de son Uchiwa.

-Hey Sasuke Kun !

-Hn… Qu'est ce que vous faisiez?

-Rien. On discutait juste.

-Vraiment ?

-Ben oui, tu croyais qu'on faisait quoi ? Demanda Shikamaru un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je sais pas. Vous m'aviez l'air bien proche pour discuter. Fit Sasuke avec un demi sourire.

-Ouh là non merci, j'ai déjà assez avec une petite amie, ce serait trop d'avoir un amant en plus. Fit-il en riant. Et puis Naruto n'est pas du tout mon style, quand bien même il le serait, j'aurais trop peur de me faire étriper.

-Mouais, t'aurais plutôt intérêt à te carapater si je te voyais flirter avec MON Naruto.

Naruto éclata de rire tandis que Sasuke plongeait sa tête dans le cou du blond. Naruto adorait quand Sasuke était jaloux.

**_j'en vois des qui s'lancent des regards  
et des fleurs  
puis qui s'laissent quelque part  
ou ailleurs  
entre les roses et les choux  
j'en connais des tas qui feraient mieux de s'aimer un peu  
un peu comme nous  
qui nous aimons beaucoup  
_**

Sasuke était sur la plus grande falaise qui surplombait le village de Konoha. Celle où les visages des Hokage défunts étaient gravé.

Soudain il sentit une chaleur et un doux poids autour de son corps.

-Sasuke Kun ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! S'écria joyeusement Naruto.

-Usura tonkashi, lâche moi. Fit-il en riant doucement.

Naruto obéit et serra Sasuke contre lui, ses bras autour de sa taille. Sasuke se serra contre lui en soupirant d'aise.

-Qu'est ce que tu regardais ? Demanda Naruto.

-Rien de spécial, je réfléchissais.

-A quoi ?

-A l'aspect que tu aurais quand ton visage serait gravé sur cette pierre juste en dessous de nous.

-Tu te demandais si je serai aussi beau en Hokage que maintenant ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de me le demander. Je suis persuadé que le costume d'Hokage t'ira à merveille, autant que sa fonction.

Naruto sourit dans le cou de son amant et ferma les yeux.

-Daijoubu ka Naruto koi ? Tu as l'air fatigué. Fit Sasuke inquiet. Naruto soupira en souriant. Sasuke n'avait même pas besoin de le regarder pour sentir son état.

-A qui le dis tu ! J'ai vu Asuma Sensei faire la cour à Kurenai Sensei, il essayait de lui faire accepter un collier en or ou je ne sais pas quoi. Et ça n'avait pas du tout l'air de plaire à Anko. Fit Naruto en riant.

-Les adultes sont parfois pire que des enfants. Dit Sasuke toujours dans les bras de Naruto.

-Tu m'étonnes. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'ils aient besoin de breloques en or plaqué pour se prouver leur amour ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-En tout cas moi, je suis très bien comme ça ! Fit Naruto en se resserrant contre Sasuke.

-Moi aussi. Fit Sasuke.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes enlacés en admirant le coucher de soleil.

-Sasuke ?

-Hum ?

-Quand tu me serres dans tes bras, c'est mon trésor, tu es mon trésor.

Sasuke se retourna et l'embrassa.

-Aishiteru. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

_**  
et d'envoyer  
ailleurs  
valser  
les bagues et les  
cœurs  
en collier  
car quand on s'aime très fort  
c'est comme un trésor  
et ça  
et ça vaut de l'or**_

**_  
_**Naruto était installé dans le salon, dos au canapé se réchauffant devant la cheminée où crépitait le feu. Sasuke arriva derrière lui et lui donna une tasse de thé bien chaud.

-Arigatou Sasuke kun.

-Dou itashimashite. Il se mit entre le canapé et Naruto, serrant son amant blond contre lui et soupirant de bonheur.

Naruto, lui buvait sa tasse tranquillement, bien emmitouflé dans la chaleur douce des bras de Sasuke.

-Naru chan ?

-Hai ?

-Est-ce que tu es heureux avec moi ?

-Bien évidemment quelle question baka !

Sasuke ne dit rien et se contenta d'embrasser son renard en souriant.

**_moi pour toujours  
j'envoie valser  
les preuves d'amour  
en or plaqué  
puisque tu m'serres très fort  
c'est là mon trésor  
c'est toi  
toi qui vaut de l'or_**

OWARI 


End file.
